Kingdom Hearts: Finale
by This one and the other one
Summary: Put simply, a telling the events after Sora, Riku, and Kairi received the infamous letter. An adventure of friendship, love, hatred, and lust I kid as the KH team deals with friends and enemies, old and new. Summary is horrific and generic...


A/N:

This One: Yo. This will be my first posted Kingdom Hearts story, so I hope you enjoy. Something I want to clear up before problems arise from it: Xurik isn't Riku's nobody. Didn't want to spoil it, but the Xurik I had in mind spawns from a much more underappreciated character... alright, now I'm just stalling. Let's get this shize started.

The neoshadow's suspicions were confirmed. When he'd seen the hole appear in the immense heart-shaped moon, he'd know the fall of the Organization wouldn't be too far off. The boy standing on the very tower where the real thing had fought Sora's nobody, and where more recently, Xemnas had fought Sora himself, established that 'the Organization's reject' as the dusks had called him, now sought Heartless assistance.

Though the neoshadow's eyes were adapted to sense movement, not appearance, he still knew that the boy (who he now saw to be rushing down the tower) dressed in the black robe of Organization XIII and possessed short silver hair and turquoise eyes. The neoshadow reflected on where he'd gotten the latter two from and would've scowled, had he had a mouth.

Finally the boy's descent ended, and he approached the heartless as if he were an old colleague, stating bluntly, "The Organization has fallen."

To say that the neoshadow did not respond would be incorrect. It is, however, impossible to chronicle what it said, as an onlooker would've only heard the sounds of the wind…

The boy seemed to understand, and when the wind ceased, he explained, "Now that Xemnas is gone… there might not be a way for me to get my heart back…"

Once again, the heartless responded through the wind.

The nobody was apparently irritated by the response, and gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the heartless, "That means _you'll _never get your heart back, fool. We're one and the same."

This time, the wind raged, so strong that nearby shadows thought it was an aero spell and scattered. The nobody waited throughout the gale, keeping a stony glare throughout the whole thing.

When the winds died down again, the nobody asked, "If you're through with your temper tantrum, let me finish. I believe… our original self had the power to absorb the power of others into himself, correct?"

The winds seemed to give the affirmative response.

"If that's the case, I probably have the same power. As such… if you let me absorb you, the union of heartless and nobody could reverse the process that split our true self… we might even become strong enough to kill the 'real thing.'"

Light, calming winds followed, the neoshadow was clearly pleased by this concept. The silver haired boy smiled, approaching his other side, "Glad you could see it my way."

It was then, without warning, that the neoshadow pounced. His nobody, clearly taken by surprise, was lifted into the air by his throat. Less than a second after he'd been lifted, black flames flowed from the nobody to the heartless, forming skin where they touched, and the antennae on his head turned to long silver hair that flowed down in spikes. As a final touch, the golden, glowing eyes of the heartless changed. No more did they shine, they were now a light turquoise.

The new young man smirked and threw his other self to the ground, "There's something you didn't consider… why should _I_ be the one to disappear?"

The nobody had never felt so weak in his non-life. It was all he could do to speak, "How… you're just a heartless… I should be stronger than you."

The ex-heartless looked at his nobody with scorn, "You may have been… but you forgot our goal. You were so caught up in the nobody dream of retrieving your heart, that you forgot our mission in the first place. So much power… yet you put none of it towards killing Riku. I couldn't very well let someone like that use our name."

The robed boy chuckled, "What name? Our true self had no name, you know that."

His counterpart nodded, "Indeed… but you still chose a new one for yourself. I believe you called yourself Xurik?"

Too weak to speak, the nobody nodded.

The ex-heartless smiled, "Xurik… I like that name. I'll make sure to do it justice…"

With that, the former heartless, under the new name Xurik, left his nobody to fade. As he walked he spoke to himself, "Still… it seems I'm still not strong enough to kill you, 'Real Thing.' … I'll need help… Maleficent will do, if she is willing to accept me into her ranks."

Xurik chuckled to himself, "Then again, after her history with _him, _Maleficent may be hesitant to take in his lookalike… perhaps I won't receive any help."

His eyes hardened, "No. I _will_. I can't allow myself to just fight him recklessly like last time. I need allies… hell, I need a weapon…"

A cool breeze reminded Xurik that his absorption of his nobody had not given him garments, "Y'know, at this point, I'd almost settle for clothes."

A/N:

Chapters will not usually be this short, but this shize is just the prologue. Xurik is, if my blatant hints weren't blatant enough, the Riku replica. There are several parts I'm not fully satisfied with, but please, be gentle.


End file.
